Defying Gravity
by Aint-No-Sunshine
Summary: Sharpay's not herself, Ryan's ignoring her and Troy worried about her. The revelation takes Troy and Sharpay back to a night together. Love is Painful. Troypay, slight Troyella.


Chapter 1

The Wildcats laughed and cheered themselves into Homeroom on a hot Wednesday morning. They had just discovered that they were to participate in a commercial advertising summer activities for teenagers.

"This could be our big break in the world" Chad said, spinning his basketball on his index finger, constantly hitting it so it would spin faster. As usual the Wildcats piled into the corner of the classroom, sitting on the chairs and desks available.

"We could get spotted man" Zeke nudged Troy, who seemed slightly off the topic. "The Wildcats could be challenging the greats by this time next year."

"Yo dude..." Chad patted Troy's back, "Why are you so off today?"

Troy, slightly startled turned to look at Chad. "Uh um... tired, homework last night, stressful stuff" He lied, you could see by his eyes, they could hardly focus on Chad.

"Well we're gonna celebrate this achievment" Chad added. The bell rang, students flooded in and sat in their seats. Troy got into seat near the front of the class, the subject he had been concerned about whilst the other boys were high on basketball, slumped on her desk. He caught her, her hand on her forehead, brushing her short blonde hair back.

She didn't look her usual self, she had no glow around her, no sparkle. Her brown eyes looked defeated, her body language showed exhaustion and worst of all she was dressed as normal high schooler. She was wearing an Idol Slash Sequin top, black skinny jeans and a black long cardigan.

_Sharpay Evans _had disappeared all over a sudden.

Ryan Evans walked into homeroom, ignoring his sister and sitting behind her.

"Hush hush hush!!" Ms Darbus walked into the classroom, "Mr. Danforth will you please sit down!"

"Right students, as you all know it is time for the spring musicale!" Darbus clapped her hands together fast, Gabriella did too but not Sharpay. "And I hope to see auditions from the likes of Miss Evans, Miss Montez and more of you. The sign up sheet will be up by 2nd period"

The bell rang for the end of home room. Sharpay was the first out of the class room, stunning some of the students in the classroom. There were no fashion insults from her, no glares and no words.

"What's up with the ice queen?" Jason asked.

"I don't think she's cold enough today," Zeke replied. The Wildcats cackled and made their way to gym.

* * *

Chad put on his basketball jersey in the locker room, Troy walked in and sat on the bench to tie his shoes. "What d'you think is up with Sharpay?" Chad asked, closing the locker door.

Troy stopped tieing his shoes, the person he'd been thinking about all day can became a popular topic today.

"Uh i don't know, girl problems probably" Troy lied.

"You'll know man, i mean how many months have you been going out with Gabriella? Surely you'll know about mood swings" Chad explained.

"Well when she has the time of the month she said most girls just go into a mood and if she's ever upset then she's down" Troy replied.

"But it doesn't sound right, The Ice Queen didn't even talk to anyone and niether did that gay brother of hers" Chad laughed.

Troy clenched his fist at the last comment. "anyway, let's go dude" Chad patted his back and mdae his way to the gym.

_2nd Period_

Sharpay stared at the lined sheet posted up on the school notice board. "Spring Musicale" it had written on the top. Gabriella's signature was at the top, with a small heart instead of a dot in her first name.

There were a number of names underneath. Sharpay thought, she usually covered the whole sheet with her signature. She reached for a pen inside her bag and wrote her name on the sheet, on one line, underneath Ryan's.

Sharpay sighed and left the sheet. Troy watched her leave from behind some of the lockers, he walked over to the sign up sheet and stared Sharpay's signature. He thought to himself, something was seriously wrong with Sharpay. He needed to talk to her.

* * *

"Auditions!! We have auditions to continue" Ms Darbus yelled after watching Rodney Pickett and Tina Trudell perform a rather odd version of a Rihanna song.

"Up next, Miss Montez" Ms. Darbus called and Gabriella strutted to through the small sea of students and walked onto stage. "I would like to sing.."

Sharpay heard Gabriella sing, she hadn't gotten better but having gotten the lead role and beating sharpay made her more popular and more self-absorbed. Dating the star basketball player made it even more worse.

"Well Miss. Montez, that was upbeat and.. slightly more eccentric than i thought it would be" Ms. Darbus said. Gabriella nodded, the remaining students looked at her in shock as she sat down.

"Next up, oh a firm favourite of mine: Sharpay Evans!" Ms. Darbus clapped. Sharpay got up, Troy looked at her from right at the back of the auditorium, Sharpay gave piano music to Kelsi. Kelsi nodded.

"I'm going to sing Defying Gravity by the Wicked cast." Sharpay said into the microphone. Ms Darbus clapped, one of her favourite songs in musical history. Sharpay nodded to Kelsi.

Kelsi began playing the piano. Sharpay started into the mic.

_Something has changed within me _  
_Something is not the same _  
_I'm through with playing by the rules _  
_of someone else's game_

Troy stepped out from behind doors at the back of the theatre. Her voice brought him closer, it pure and beautiful.

_Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap  
__  
It's time to try  
defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
and you won't bring me down...  
_

Darbus swayed her head, the melody was like a dream in her ears.

__

I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But 'til I try I'll never know

_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down..._

Ms Darbus clapped wildly, followed my some members behind her. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms, seems as though Sharpay's audition just blew the rooftops off.

"well done Miss Evans! That was splendid as always!!"Ms Darbus exclaimed. Sharpay wasn't smiling, she didn't show any sign of self-absorbance. Instead she walked down and sat in her seat, not looking at Ryan who's paid no attention to her or Gabriella.

"Next, Mr. Bolton."


End file.
